Eres un
by Kayazarami
Summary: Muchas veces, las acciones de Sirius solo podían catalogarse de formas bastante ofensivas. [Slash Sirius/Remus]
1. Estúpido

******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja: **Sirius/Remus

******Tipo de historia: **Long Fic de 20 capítulos muy cortos.

******Advertencias: **Slash (relación chico/chico), AU (dentro del universo de los merodeadores).

******Notas: **Segunda vez que escribo de esta pareja. Nunca antes escribí de los merodeadores, así que quería hacer algo ligero y corto para ver como me desenvuelvo.

******Resumen: **Muchas veces, las acciones de Sirius solo podían catalogarse de formas bastante ofensivas.

******Publicación: **Si hay interés, diaria.

**Beta:** Makar

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Eres un...**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I. Estúpido**

Como de costumbre, Remus había estado ojeando uno de sus libros mientras sus amigos charlaban sobre tonterías durante la comida. Y qué difícil era intentar concentrarse en la lectura con cierto amigo escandaloso sentado a su lado.

—Venga ya, Canuto. Tú no eres bisexual —decía James.

—Te digo que sí lo soy. Aunque prefiero las mujeres.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes demostrarlo.

—¡Ja!

Y entonces el libro de Remus había desaparecido de su vista, la mano de Sirius en su mejilla le había obligado a mirarlo y unos labios suaves habían rozado contra los suyos.

Todo había durado apenas unos segundos, hasta que el moreno había empujado a su amigo con fuerza.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó.

Y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, con todos los ojos clavados en él, aunque una vez pasó la puerta, las miradas se volvieron hacía Black.

—Creo que te has pasado —informó James, ignorando los más de trescientos pares de ojos que observaban, a la espera de su reacción.

—Mierda —masculló este, antes de salir corriendo tras su amigo.

_Continuará..._


	2. Idiota

**II. Idiota**

Sirius suspiró.

Acaba de recorrer medio castillo para nada. Había estado en la lechucería, en la biblioteca, en el lago, en los baños de chicos, en los baños de los prefectos, en la sala común de Gryffindor y hasta se había asomado en los baños de las chicas.

Cansado, se fue al dormitorio de la torre y se dejó caer en su cama.

Sabía que, si Remus no quería que lo encontrara, no lo haría.

Y se lo tenía bien merecido, por idiota.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarle delante de toda la escuela para ganar una apuesta?

_Continuará..._


	3. Tarado

**III. Tarado**

Desde su cama, oculto bajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James, Remus observaba a su amigo arrepentirse por lo sucedido.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —murmuraba Sirius estirado en la cama—. ¿Besarle delante de todo el mundo? Merlín, no me lo perdonará en la vida —se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me paré a pensarlo un maldito segundo antes de hacerlo?

Remus sonrió, muy a su pesar.

¿Sirius Black _pensando_ antes de actuar? ¿El chico de la brillante idea "vamos a hacernos animagos para campar a nuestras anchas con un hombre lobo las noches de luna llena"?

El Infierno se congelaría antes de que eso pasara.

Y, lamentablemente, a él le encantaban las locuras del tarado de su amigo.

Bueno, casi todas.

_Continuará..._


	4. Imbécil

**IV. Imbécil**

—Canuto, resultas deprimente —dijo James, cansado de ver a su amigo lanzando miradas de pena a Remus, quien, como los últimos dos días, se había sentando en la otra punta del aula y ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarles.

—¿Es que no me va a perdonar nunca? —gimió Sirius, dejando caer los codos en la mesa y escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

—Dale tiempo. Lunático siempre acaba perdonándote todas tus tonterías.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

James sacudió la cabeza, lamentando que su amigo fuera tan ciego para algunas cosas.

—Te perdonó cuando rompiste su libro de Transformaciones usándolo como escudo en un duelo contra Snivellus, que cambiaras _accidentalmente_ su champú por una poción y llevara el pelo de color rosa chicle durante una semana, que hablases de su pequeño problema peludo en las duchas y la mitad de los estudiantes sacaran ideas equivocadas.

—Haces que suene como si fuera un autentico imbécil con él —masculló Black, mosqueado.

—Y no es ni la mitad de las cosas que haces y por las que no te disculpas.

—¿Por eso crees que me perdonará?

—Bueno... —James se rascó la cabeza y ojeó a Remus, que parecía estar rígido en su asiento—. Quizás esta vez sí que deberías pedirle perdón apropiadamente.

—¿Y si no quiere perdonarme?

Sirius parecía aterrado ante el pensamiento.

—Tendrás que vivir con ello —respondió James.

_Continuará..._


	5. Testarudo

**V. Testarudo**

—Lo siento, Lunático.

Remus ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del libro _Los efectos del acónito en las pociones._

—Vamos, por favor, por lo menos mírame—pidió Sirius, sentándose a su lado en el banco de la biblioteca—. Ese libro no puede ser más importante que nuestra amistad.

—Nuestra "amistad" debería ser más importante para ti que una ridícula apuesta con James —murmuró el castaño, empeñado en no mirarlo y maldiciendo lo testarudo que podía ser su amigo cuando quería algo. Aquella era la tercera vez que intentaba disculparse.

Sirius sonrió. Por lo menos le había hablado. Era la primera vez en lo que iba de semana. Aquello tenía que ser una buena señal.

—Te juro que lo es. Solo quería demostrarle a Cornamenta que lo decía en serio. No estaba pensando en lo que hacía, ¿vale? —intentó justificarse—. Hubiera besado a Colagusano si ese día se hubiera sentado él a mi lado.

Remus frunció el ceño, disgustado ante la idea. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y, cogiéndolo, se levantó.

—Entonces es una pena que estuviera sentado yo —le dijo, antes de marcharse con paso tranquilo pero decidido.

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Ahora su amigo parecía incluso más enfadado que antes.

—¿Pero qué he dicho que pueda haberlo molestado? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Exhibicionista

**VI. Exhibicionista**

¡Sirius Black era un completo y rematado estúpido exhibicionista!

Remus caminaba a buen paso por los pasillos de Hogwarts, muy molesto y cabreado.

Ya hacía exactamente una semana desde que su amigo lo había besado delante de todo el mundo y llevaba dos días persiguiéndolo por todo el castillo pidiéndole perdón.

Él no era rencoroso. A punto había estado de aceptar las disculpas y olvidarse del asunto unas cuantas veces, pero entonces Sirius siempre, siempre decía algo que le quitaba las ganas de perdonarlo.

En el fondo, sabía perfectamente que el problema no era lo que Sirius había hecho, sino lo que él sentía al respecto, y ese mismo día se había levantado con ánimo de arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

¿Pero aquello...? ¡Aquello había sido demasiado!

¡Ese idiota había colgado una enorme pancarta en el Gran Comedor que decía _Perdóname por haberte besado, Remus_!

Se le habían ido las ganas de desayunar apenas la había visto. Volvía a ser el blanco de todas las miradas y cuchicheos.

Como Sirius se acercara a él, lo iba a matar.

_Continuará..._


	7. Loco

**VII. Loco**

—¡Estás loco, Canuto! —acusó James, ignorando _otra vez _las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ellos mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Pociones con Peter tras sus pasos—. ¡Remus es _tímido_, grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido colgar una maldita pancarta a la vista de todos?!

—¡Ya no sabía qué demonios hacer! Cada vez que hablo con él solo lo empeoro. Estoy desesperado —admitió, jugueteando con su media melena negra en un gesto nervioso—. Pensé que así conseguiría que hable conmigo para aclarar las cosas.

—¡Lo que vas a conseguir es que te ignore por el resto de tu vida!

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a estar cansado de todo aquello.

Bueno, vale, lo había besado. Pero, ¿de verdad era para tanto?

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa y se quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó James—. Parece como si acabaras de ver un dementor.

—No puede ser —murmuró Sirius y, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, entró en la clase.

_Continuará..._


	8. Tonto

**VIII. Tonto**

Justo al acabar las clases, Remus se acercó a Sirius y le pidió que lo acompañara un momento. Este, contento de que por fin el castaño quisiera hablar con él por propia iniciativa, aunque algo temeroso después de su atrevida pancarta de la mañana, lo siguió hasta los baños del segundo piso.

—Espera —le pidió el animago, tapándole la boca a su compañero antes de que pudiera decir nada—. Déjame hablar a mí primero —él asintió y Sirius retiró su mano de la cara de su amigo—. Mira, sé que la he cagado un montón de veces durante estos días, ¿vale? Sé que lo de la pancarta ha sido la peor idea que se me podía haber ocurrido, que cada vez que hablo contigo no sé cómo me las apaño pero solo consigo enfadarte más. Y lo siento, por todo. Estoy cansado de no poder hablar contigo como siempre, de que no estemos juntos los cuatro. De que Cornamenta me riña a todas horas —suspiró, pensando en quién se creía que era James Potter para darle a él lecciones cuando se había pasado los últimos cuatro años detrás de la misma chica—. Lo siento.

Remus sintió un ramalazo de culpa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Él sabía que si no lo había perdonado era más a causa de sus sentimientos que de las molestas acciones de Black.

—Está bien. Esto ha llegado ya demasiado lejos, no sé con qué puedo encontrarme mañana por la mañana si no solucionamos esto ya.

—¿Entonces me perdonas?

—Sí.

—¡Gracias, Lunático! —dijo Sirius, feliz, acercándolo a él y abrazándolo con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo se quedaba rígido en sus brazos.

—Tonto —fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar Remus, antes de relajarse y apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

_Continuará..._


	9. Payaso

**IX. Payaso**

Tres días después de que Remus aceptara las disculpas de Sirius, los cuatro merodeadores se fueron al lago a pasar la tarde del sábado, no sin antes hacer una visita a las cocinas en busca de víveres.

Se sentaron cerca del agua, a la sombra de los árboles. Había unos cuantos estudiantes más por allí, que de vez en cuando los miraban.

—Yo creo que os han convertido en el icono gay de Hogwarts y están a la espera de más besos.

—Bueno, es normal, Cornamenta. Al fin y al cabo no hay nadie más sensual que yo en este colegio.

—Os recomiendo que, si queréis que os deje mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia para el examen del miércoles, os calléis.

—Oh, vamos, Lunático, no te atreverías a ser tan cruel.

—Y tanto que sí, Canuto. En siete años aquí ya podrías haber tomado tus propios apuntes por lo menos una vez.

—¡No hay forma humana de aguantar despierto una charla de Binns! —aseguró el chico de cabello negro, lo que provocó que Peter se riera y James asintiera con falsa solemnidad.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué yo lo hago?

—Bueno, mi querido amigo peludo —dijo en tono conspiratorio Sirius, acercándose a él y susurrándole la última parte en el oído—, tú no eres exactamente humano.

Remus se estremeció ante la cercanía, pero intentó mantener la compostura y responder con normalidad.

—Deberías renunciar a ser auror y trabajar de payaso, te pega más.

_Continuará..._


	10. Paranoico

**X. Paranoico**

El martes por la tarde, tras tres horas de estudio intensivo de Historia de la Magia, Sirius declaró que ya no podía con más altercados entre duendes, magos, gigantes y demás puñeteros seres mágicos y que se iba a las cocinas a por unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Antes de que alcanzara a salir del dormitorio, Remus se unió a él.

—Si te dejo ir solo, no te volvemos a ver el pelo hasta la noche.

—Tu desconfianza me hiere en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Lunático —aseguró su amigo, haciendo un gesto dramático y colocando una mano a la altura del corazón.

—Muévete, majadero.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta el cuadro y, una vez dentro de la cocina, los elfos domésticos se desvivieron por que les aceptaran una bandeja de dulces además de las cervezas de mantequilla.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el animago durante su caminata de regreso al dormitorio, Sirius cargando con las cervezas y Remus con la bandeja—. Llegué a ponerme verdaderamente paranoico cuando dejaste de hablarme.

—Canuto, tú estás paranoico todo el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, _quizás_, pero me refiero a más paranoico de lo normal. ¿Te puedes creer que incluso llegue a pensar que yo te gustaba y por eso me esquivabas? —se río de su propia ocurrencia—. Al final te voy a tener que dar la razón en lo de que me lo tengo muy creído, ¿no? Pero... ¿Lunático? —preguntó, confuso, notando que en algún punto del camino se había quedado solo.

Giró y se encontró a su amigo parado un par de metros atrás.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, acercándose a él—. ¿Remus?

—N-no es nada, menudas tonterías se te ocurren. Volvamos a la torre —sugirió, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Sirius lo siguió en silencio, pero no pudo dejar de notar que su amigo estaba sonrojado. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

_Continuará..._


	11. Creído

**XI. Creído**

El miércoles por la tarde, después del infernal examen de dos horas de Historia de la Magia, Sirius y James se encaminaron al campo de quidditch vestidos con sus uniformes del equipo y llevando sus escobas, listos para entrenar de cara al partido contra Slytherin del sábado.

—... y no sé qué hacer después de eso, Cornamenta —iba diciendo el de cabello negro, con una expresión preocupada—. Así que ilumíname con tu sabiduría, ahora que te has convertido en un erudito del amor al conseguir que Lily Evans aceptara salir contigo, después de nada más y nada menos que cuatro años tras ella.

—Oh, por Merlín, Canuto, deja de mencionar lo de Lily.

—¿Por qué? Es tan divertido ver cómo se te suben los colores...

—¿Quieres mi consejo? —preguntó, molesto—. Pues compórtate.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó el otro, levantando una mano en señal de tregua.

—¿Realmente estás seguro de que le gustas a Lunático? Mira que no sería la primera vez que te equivocas por creído.

—Estoy seguro al 99% —afirmó, pensando en el sonrojo de Remus y sus evidentes intentos de mantener las distancias desde la tarde anterior—. Y no sé qué hacer. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, no quiero hacerle daño.

—Mira, yo creo que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas tal y como están. Si de verdad le gustas y no te ha dicho nada, es porque sabe de sobra que no es correspondido, hombre.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Sirius.

Pero no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras.

_Continuará..._


	12. Presumido

**XII. Presumido**

Remus observó con cierto desinterés las jugadas magistrales que sus dos amigos estaban realizando en el campo de quidditch aquella mañana.

Sirius parecía divertirse volviendo loco al guardián cada vez que se acercaba con la quaffle hacia un aro y en el último momento lanzaba a otro, marcando diez puntos para Gryffindor. Mientras, James estaba en su segundo intento falso de atrapar la snitch descendiendo en picado, riéndose descaradamente cuando el buscador de Slytherin remontaba el vuelo mucho antes que él.

Aquellos dos insufribles presumidos tenían que dejarle claro a todo el colegio que eran los mejores jugadores de quidditch.

Y, ¿qué hacía él allí, sentado al lado de Peter aplaudiendo las gracias de sus dos amigos, cuando podría estar en la biblioteca leyendo un buen libro o en el dormitorio disfrutando de un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

Pues tenía una buena razón para ello.

Y es que Sirius le había pedido que fuera a ver el partido. Poniéndole ojitos y todo.

El animago podía ser un perfecto manipulador cuando quería.

_Continuará..._


	13. Egocéntrico

**XIII. Egocéntrico**

La mañana del domingo, el Gran Comedor hervía de actividad y bullicio. La mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaban comentando las jugadas del partido del día anterior y solo había que fijarse en las caras amargadas de los miembros de Slytherin para saber quién había ganado.

Remus entró esperando encontrar a sus dos amigos fardando aún de sus habilidades, pero solo vio a Sirius sentado en su lugar habitual y a Peter frente a él. Extrañado y decidido a actuar como siempre, se acercó hasta ellos.

Tomó asiento junto a Sirius y se percató de que este estaba concentrado en un pequeño montón de cartas que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, aunque creía adivinar la respuesta.

—Cartas de mis admiradores.

Había acertado. El chico sintió cómo sus ganas de desayunar se esfumaban.

—¿Y Cornamenta? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Oh, te lo has perdido, Lunático —dijo Sirius, mirándolo y riéndose—. Ha salido corriendo detrás de Evans después de que ella prendiera fuego a las cartas que ha recibido. Mira —señaló un trozo de mesa ennegrecido frente a Peter.

—No parece una reacción propia de Lily.

—Es que James ha estado leyendo algunas de las cartas en voz alta con Sirius —dijo Peter en voz baja—. Y a veces se reían y todo.

—Menudo par de idiotas egocéntricos que estáis hechos —dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza y mordiendo una tostada.

—No te pases, Lunático, que lo único que hemos hecho ha sido... —no acabó la frase por que una chica de Ravenclaw le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda—. ¿Sí? —preguntó, girando el rostro hacia ella y reconociendo a la capitana del equipo de quidditch de esa casa.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la chica aprovechó para inclinarse sobre él y plantarle un beso en toda la boca.

—Enhorabuena por ganar a Slytherin. Ya veremos qué tal os va contra nosotros dentro de tres semanas, Black —dijo, haciendo un gesto de despedida y reuniéndose con algunas amigas de su casa que estaban por salir del comedor.

—Guau —exclamó Sirius sonriendo, volviendo a su posición anterior—. Creo que Stretton esta coladita por mí.

—Eso parece —dijo Peter con algo de envidia.

—¿Tú qué crees, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius y miró a su lado. Pero su compañero ya no estaba sentado junto a él, sino que avanzaba hacia la salida del comedor—. Mierda —murmuró, levantándose para ir tras él.

_Continuará..._


	14. Ingenuo

**Notas: **Ahora vienen los capítulos más largos de esta historia. El Long Fic consta en total de 8.290 palabras y a partir de aquí publicaré 5.213 en los últimos 7 capítulos (inlcuido este).

**XIV. Ingenuo**

—¡Remus! ¡Remus, espera un momento! —gritó Sirius, alcanzando a su amigo y cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Suéltame —pidió el otro, forcejando un poco para deshacerse del agarre.

—No, tenemos que hablar —aseguró el animago, llevándose casi a rastras a su compañero por los pasillos hasta la sala común y luego subiendo hasta los dormitorios vacíos.

—Quiero estar _solo _—se quejó el licántropo, parado en medio del dormitorio circular.

—¡Me ha besado ella! —soltó Sirius en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta y colocado un par de hechizos de privacidad—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—¡Ya lo sé, lo he visto, idiota!

—¡¿Entonces por qué te enfadas conmigo?!

—¡No estoy enfadado contigo!

—¡Estás gritando!

—¡Tú también!

Ambos callaron, con las respiraciones agitadas por los gritos. Remus se empeñaba en no mirar a Sirius a la cara y mantenía los ojos clavados en las cortinas de su cama.

—Lunático, no puedes enfadarte conmigo por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa —dijo, intentando mantener un tono de voz neutral.

—No estoy enfadado. Solo quería estar solo un rato, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo y dejarme tranquilo?

—Porque estás celoso.

Los ojos casi dorados de Remus se abrieron desmesuradamente. Siguió sin mirar al animago, pero su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza y apretó los puños, armándose de valor.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué haces esto? ¿Para qué me sigues y me das explicaciones que no necesito?

Sirius iba a replicar algo ingenioso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus acababa de admitir que realmente estaba celoso, se quedó mudo. Él había esperado otro tipo de reacción. Una negativa, principalmente.

—¿De verdad te gusto?

—¿No es obvio ya? —preguntó a su vez Remus, dolido por tener que confesar sus sentimientos—. No quería decírtelo. Sé que no me correspondes y quería mantener nuestra amistad tal y como está. Pero tú simplemente no puedes dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? —Sirius intentó decir algo, pero lo mandó callar con un gesto—. No, escúchame. No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo. Ya sé que hace días que te diste cuenta, pero, ¿no podías simplemente dejarlo estar? ¿Teníamos que hablarlo? ¿Esto era necesario?

—Remus... Yo... no estaba seguro. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¡Ya me estás haciendo daño! ¡No hacía falta que me siguieras, no hacía falta que me dieras ninguna explicación, no hacía falta que pareciera como si te importara!

—¡Me importa! ¡Tú me importas! —replicó el sangre pura, indignado.

—¡Sí, como amigo! Pero yo lo interpreto como algo más, ¿entiendes? Sé que no es así, pero no puedo evitarlo —confesó, desesperado.

—Remus... —ahora era Sirius el que sonaba desesperado—. Joder, Remus, lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No es tu culpa —dijo el licántropo, intentando sonar lo más normal que podía—. El único culpable aquí soy yo.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior. Remus estaba frente a él, admitiendo sus sentimientos. ¿Y qué hacía él? Nada. Porque, ¿qué podía hacer exactamente? Si volvía la vista al pasado, lo único que había hecho era meter la pata una y otra vez.

—Demonios —murmuró, cabreado consigo mismo, antes de dar dos pasos y tirar de su amigo en un abrazo que este al principió rechazó, para finalmente quedarse quieto y tenso en sus brazos—. Te quiero, ¿sabes? Muchísimo. Pero no de esa manera —admitió, fortaleciendo su abrazo mientras hablaba, notando cómo Remus temblaba ligeramente—. Nunca me he enamorado de nadie, Lunático.

—Lo sé. Solo tonteas con todo el mundo. Eres todo un casanova —intentó bromear, pero la voz le salía rota y triste.

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius, apoyando la barbilla en el suave pelo castaño de su amigo, notando cómo este pasaba los brazos por su espalda y le devolvía por fin el abrazo.

—No es tu culpa —susurró Remus, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerrando los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente dentro del pecho y un nudo de angustia en el estómago.

_Continuará..._


	15. Insensible

**XV. Insensible**

Los días siguientes, después de que Remus y Sirius aclararan las cosas entre ellos, fueron muy tensos. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo actuar y, cuando estaban juntos, se ponían nerviosos. Peter normalmente solo se dejaba llevar por el resto de sus amigos y James estaba intentando reconquistar a Lily, que seguía muy enfadada con él por burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás.

—Qué gran y épico romance el tuyo. ¿Cuánto ha durado, una semana?

—Cállate, Canuto —masculló James, tumbado en la hierba de uno de los patios interiores del castillo, con Remus a su lado ojeando un libro y sus otros dos amigos comiendo ranas de chocolate—. No hemos terminado. Solo está cabreada.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan insensible —dijo Remus, sin dejar de leer—. Parece mentira que hicieras eso sabiendo cómo es Lily y la cantidad de veces que ha defendido a Snape.

—Snivellus, Lunático, el término que buscas es Snivellus —corrigió Sirius, pero Remus le sacó la lengua y lo ignoró, lo cual hizo sonreír al animago—. ¿Y qué has pensado hacer para obtener el perdón de tu amada, Cornamenta? Yo creo que lo tendrías más fácil solicitándolo a esa Iglesia que tienen los muggles. Y, como sus padres son muggles y seguramente creyentes, tendrá que perdonarte ella también.

Sirius estuvo seguro de que había dicho algo astuto hasta que Remus y Peter estallaron en carcajadas.

—Esa burrada que acabas de decir solo podría salir de la boca de un sangre pura, Canuto —dijo el licántropo cuando paró de reír—. Qué barbaridad. No tiene ningún sentido.

—Hum. Está bien, ¿qué se te ocurre a ti que puede hacer para que Evans le perdone? —quiso saber.

—¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora, Cornamenta?

—Pues... —el buscador hizo memoria—. Le he pedido perdón y asegurado una y otra vez que no me estaba burlando de ellas. Y no ha servido de nada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez que la veas le dices que estás arrepentido de haber jugado así con los sentimientos de las chicas y que no volverás a hacerlo?

—Pero eso es mentira —dijo Sirius.

—Calla, merluzo —espetó, lanzándole una rana de chocolate a la cabeza—. Tú inténtalo, James.

—Lo haré. Total, no tengo nada que perder.

Dos días después, resuelto el problema con Lily, James le regaló a Remus un libro que llevaba tiempo queriendo, en agradecimiento por sus consejos. Sirius estuvo enfurruñado todo el día siguiente.

_Continuará..._


	16. Engreído

**XVI. Engreído**

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez.

La relación de James y Lily iba viento en popa, incluso el chico parecía haber madurado un poco y a veces se pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Sirius tuvo varios apasionados encuentros con la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, pero cuando ella le propuso salir juntos, él la rechazó. Además, fue muy cuidadoso de que nadie se enterara de sus escarceos amorosos, ya que no quería que el rumor llegara hasta su amigo licántropo.

Peter consiguió sacar una buena nota en Encantamientos y se pegó tal atracón a grageas Bertie&Bott de todos los sabores para celebrarlo que al día siguiente necesitó una poción para el dolor de estómago.

Remus se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca, pues aunque estaban a mitad de curso, él sabía que toda la materia que pudiera estudiar previamente sería menos contenido de cara a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Solía juntarse con un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw de su mismo año para practicar los hechizos necesarios con ellos e intercambiar apuntes.

La luna llena permitió a los merodeadores deambular transformados en sus respectivos animales por los alrededores de Hogsmeade y los dejó al día siguiente con unas ojeras considerables y bostezando durante las clases.

Y así llegó el último fin de semana del mes y con él, el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. La mañana se presentaba lluviosa y eso deprimía a Sirius.

—A Cornamenta no le importa porque, total, con el hechizo impermeable en las gafas ve bastante bien, pero a mí me cuesta horrores ver bien los aros.

—Por Merlín, aún no está lloviendo, solo está nublado —dijo Remus—. Y solo es un partido.

—¡Solo un partido! ¡Es el penúltimo de la temporada! Podría ser decisivo.

—No seas tan quejica, Canuto.

El animago gruñó. James estaba desayunando junto a Lily, que le estaba deseando buena suerte. El chico parecía feliz y eso lo alegraba, pero Sirius echaba de menos a su amigo. Peter era un buen amigo, pero no era rival para su ingenio. Y a Remus le aburría bastante el quidditch, lo cual demostraba que era un poquito _raro_.

—¿Remus? —llamó un rubio bastante guapo vestido con el uniforme de quidditch de Ravenclaw, sacando a Sirius de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Conseguiste hacer al final el conjuro de cambio de elemento?

—Ah, sí —dijo el licántropo, que había estado practicando por la noche—. Sí que lo conseguí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sam. Y buena suerte en el partido.

—Gracias —el chico sonrió y se alejó de vuelta a su mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora confraternizas con el enemigo? —preguntó Sirius fingiendo indignación, intentando ocultar en la broma el ligero malestar que empezaba a sentir—. ¡A mí no me has deseado buena suerte antes de un partido en los últimos dos años!

—Es parte del grupo de estudio de la biblioteca —dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y lo de la suerte puede que sea porque siempre me respondías diciendo "los genios del quidditch como yo no necesitamos suerte".

—Eso suena muy engreído.

—Será por que _eres_ un engreído, Canuto.

_Continuará..._


	17. Obstinado

**XVII. Obstinado**

Al final, Gryffindor perdió contra Ravenclaw, para desgracia de sus jugadores y seguidores. El equipo de quiddicth rojo y dorado se retiró a los vestuarios desanimado, aunque no habían perdido la esperanza de ganar la copa, puesto que perdieron solo por 20 puntos.

—Argh, me siento frustrado —se quejó Sirius a James desde la ducha contigua.

—¿Por qué? Yo creo que lo hemos hecho bastante bien. Estaba diluviando y dos de nuestros jugadores están en la enfermería, pero aun así hemos perdido solo por 20 puntos. Sacamos más cuando ganamos a Slytherin y seguimos los primeros en la clasificación.

Sirius bufó.

—Sí, tú date por satisfecho. Has atrapado la snitch. Yo solo he conseguido marcar 3 veces.

—No seas obstinado, has jugado bien. Hemos jugado bien todos, dadas las circunstancias. Ahora solo tenemos que entrenar duro para el partido contra Hufflepuff.

—Merlín, entrenar duro para jugar contra Hufflepuff... Qué bajo hemos caído.

—¡Canuto!

—¡Eh, ahora no hace falta que finjas modestia, Evans no está por aquí! Y sabes lo _triste _que es.

—Ah, cuando tienes razón, la tienes —concibió James sonriendo.

Terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron. Se unieron al resto del equipo de camino a la torre y una vez allí, descubrieron que el resto de alumnos de su casa habían organizado de todos modos una fiesta.

—Seguimos los primeros, ¿no? —dijo un alumno de sexto, pasándoles dos cervezas de mantequilla—. ¡Pues hay que celebrarlo!

El apoyo del resto de miembros de Gryffindor los animó bastante y acabaron uniéndose a ellos y brindando por la futura victoria contra Hufflepuff. James se puso a bailar con Lily, Peter se posicionó junto a la mesa de comida y dulces y Sirius ligó con dos guapas estudiantes de sexto. Cuando estaba planteándose proponerle a una o a las dos ir a un sitio más íntimo, se percató de que no había visto a Remus en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Lunático? —le preguntó a Colagusano, acercándose a por unos pasteles de calabaza.

—En la sala común de Ravenclaw, creo —informó Peter, con la boca llena de crema de zanahoria—. Uno de los cazadores se acercó a él cuando terminó el partido y lo invitó a unirse a la fiesta. Me parece que mencionó algo de que estudian juntos en la biblioteca.

Sin darse cuenta, Sirius aplastó los pasteles que llevaba en las manos ante la noticia.

_Continuará..._


	18. Cotilla

**XVIII. Cotilla**

Sirius estaba molesto.

Hacía ya varios días que apenas veía a Remus fuera de clases. Este siempre estaba o en la biblioteca o en la sala de estudio con el grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw.

¡Ni siquiera había ido con ellos a Hogsmeade! Aquello era indignante de verdad para el animago. Las visitas al pueblo mágico y a Zonko y Honeydukes eran sagradas para los merodeadores. Ni James había osado faltar a ninguna a pesar de su noviazgo con Lily.

Y ahora iba el licántropo y se perdía una para quedarse a estudiar.

Así que, aquella tarde, Sirius se dedicó a buscarlo por todo el castillo para tener una charla seria con él. No lo localizó en la biblioteca, y en la sala de estudio se encontró con el grupo de Ravenclaw, que le dijeron que se había ido con Samuel Miller a practicar la maldición de cambio de peso.

La molestia de Sirius se transformó en un enfado en toda regla ante la noticia.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y se los encontró saliendo de ella. Por puro instinto de merodeador, se ocultó en uno de los pasillos laterales cuando vio que empezaban a caminar juntos a paso lento, charlando. Se transformó en perro para que no lo vieran y para poder hacer uso de su muy desarrollado sentido del oído.

No se consideraba una persona cotilla, pero quería saber a qué atenerse con su amigo.

—Eres muy bueno con las maldiciones, Remus —estaba diciendo Miller.

—No es nada, siempre se me ha dado bien Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Se te da bien todo, no seas modesto. Mis compañeros mencionaron ayer lo increíbles que son tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Incluso a nosotros nos cuesta seguir las explicaciones de Binns. Más de una vez me he quedado adormilado sin querer.

—Tú por lo menos intentas prestar atención —dijo Remus, sonriendo un poco por el halago—. Mis amigos ni eso. De hecho, Sirius suele lanzarle un hechizo a su libro para transformarlo en cojín y dormir más cómodo.

—Bueno, Black tiene fama de estar interesado en todo menos en los estudios.

—Sí —el castaño suspiró—. Es muy inteligente, pero solo suele demostrarlo a la hora de hacer de las suyas.

—O de seducir a una chica —añadió Miller—. La mitad de estudiantes de Ravenclaw están locas por él. Y algún que otro chico. Pero nunca parece tomarse a nadie en serio. Helena Stretton tuvo algo con él hace un par de semanas, pero dijo que en cuanto intentó que salieran en serio, Black simplemente dejó de quedar con ella.

—Vaya, no lo sabía —Remus hizo una mueca, recordando a la guapa capitana del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

—Eso demuestra que por lo menos no va alardeando de sus conquistas. Y, hablando de conquistas, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Qué? —Remus sonaba genuinamente sorprendido de que pudiera siquiera considerar que tuviera una relación—. ¿Yo? No, qué va. No estoy muy interesado en salir con nadie, quiero concentrarme en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿En serio? —Sam sonrió—. Es una pena, ¿sabes? Porque me gustas mucho.

Remus enrojeció ante la confesión del chico y se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes que responderme ahora, pero piénsalo, ¿vale? A mí me gustaría intentarlo.

—Lo pensaré —murmuró el licántropo, para alegría de su acompañante.

Ambos cambiaron de pasillo entonces y Sirius no pudo escuchar nada más.

Excepto el latido furioso de su propio corazón, que continuó igual de acelerado cuando retomó su forma humana.

_Continuará..._


	19. Celoso

**Notas: **El penúltimo capítulo. Y bastante largo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han ido comentando esta historia!

**XIX. Celoso**

Remus se metió en su cama cansado, después de desearles las buenas noches a sus compañeros de habitación. Todos habían respondido a su vez, excepto Sirius, que únicamente le había gruñido afirmativamente.

En su cabeza, no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Sam Miller. Le dolía pensar que su amigo, tras su confesión, ya no le hablaba con la misma confianza que antes sobre sus conquistas con las chicas. Aunque quizás lo único que estaba haciendo era tenerlo en consideración.

Pensando que no iba a resolver nada, pasó a analizar la propuesta de Sam de ser algo más que amigos. El rubio era muy guapo y atento, pero, ¿valía la pena intentarlo sabiendo que no iba poder olvidar a Sirius? ¿Y si le hacía daño a Sam?

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando notó un peso extra en el lado derecho de la cama y vio cómo la figura de Sirius cerraba las cortinas y lanzaba un par de hechizos de privacidad y silencio, para después sentarse a su lado y mirarlo con intensidad.

—Sirius, ¿qué demonios haces? —exigió saber.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Miller? —le preguntó a su vez el animago, ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Os he escuchado, esta tarde. Cuando te ha propuesto salir, le has dicho que lo pensarías. Quiero saber qué le vas a contestar —y sonaba como si estuviese obligándolo a decírselo.

Remus abrió los ojos al procesar las palabras de su amigo. Luego intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Finalmente optó por mirarlo con dureza.

—No me mires así, llevas días extraño. Nunca estás con nosotros y quería saber qué era tan importante como para perderte una excursión a Hogsmeade.

—Nada de eso justifica que me espiaras.

—¡Estaba preocupado!

—¡No grites!

—No pueden oírnos. He colocado tres hechizos silenciadores. Ni siquiera escucharán un murmullo —informó, pero siguió clavando sus ojos grises en él a la espera de respuestas.

—Sirius, no tienes derecho a...

—¡Tengo todo el puto derecho, soy tu amigo!

—¡Ser amigos no significa contárnoslo todo, tú no me dijiste nada sobre tu lío con Stertton!

—¡Porque no quería hacerte daño!

—¡Solo estar cerca de ti me hace daño, idiota! —gritó, desesperado por que se callara de una vez.

Remus se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si pudiera detener sus palabras de esa manera. Sirius parpadeó, asombrado y enmudeció. ¿Le hacía daño ser su amigo? ¿Entonces por qué no le había dicho nada hasta ahora? El animago estaba confuso.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí —admitió Remus—. Te veo todos los días y recuerdo que quiero más de ti de lo que puedo tener. Estás a mi lado, pero te siento inalcanzable —calló unos momentos, preguntándose por qué diablos estaba contándole todo aquello—. Pensé que distanciándome un poco podría olvidarte.

—Lunático...

—Por favor, no empieces otra vez a disculparte. Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo. Sé que quieres que todo sea como antes, pero para mí no es tan fácil. Soy yo el que tiene estos malditos sentimientos inútiles, tú no has hecho nada.

—No hables así de ti mismo —le pidió.

—Yo mismo solo soy un montón de problemas. Ni siquiera en esto he podido ser normal —y Remus no pudo evitar sentir cómo le escocían los ojos al pronunciar estas palabras—. No tenía suficiente con mi problema peludo una vez al mes, me tenía que enamorar de uno de mis mejores amigos y estropearlo todo.

—Merlín, Remus, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Mírame, Sirius. ¡Mira a qué me ha llevado esto! A enfadarme, esquivarte, darte de lado y encima hacerte sentir culpable —Remus maldijo las lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos y se las limpió con las mangas del pijama, decidido a no llorar más.

—Yo no me siento culpable —dijo Sirius, cogiéndole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los propios—. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Además, no tiene nada de raro enamorarse de mí. Soy el tío más guapo de toda la escuela.

—Y el más humilde —dijo Remus, sonriendo un poco, intentando parecer tranquilo aunque su corazón se había desbocado cuando sus manos se habían rozado y sentía que le ardían las mejillas—. Sirius, suelta mi mano. Me estás dando falsas esperanzas otra vez, tonto. Y yo que me estaba planteando salir con Miller...

—No te estoy dando... ¿Qué? No hablarás en serio.

—Sí, aunque aún no he decidido nada. Quizás consiga enamorarme de él y olvidarme de ti.

—Lunático, yo...

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte.

—No es eso, verás...

—Y lamento no haberte contado lo de Sam, pero es que hablar estas cosas contigo no me ayuda en nada y...

—¡Remus! —gritó al final Sirius, cansado de que lo cortara antes de que dijera más de cuatro palabras—. ¡Déjame acabar! —pidió, exasperado, y apretó un poco su mano para que atendiera y no lo interrumpiera—. No quiero que salgas con Miller. ¡Ni siquiera quiero que te acerques a él!

—¿Pero qué dices, Canuto? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?

—¡Porque no quiero! ¡No me gusta ese tipo!

—Venga ya, ¿esto es porque te ganó al quidditch?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—No. No es por el quidditch —dijo y tragó saliva antes de añadir—. Creo que estoy celoso, Remus.

Ahora fue el castaño el que tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban aún más, pero intentando no hacerse ilusiones. Quizás Sirius se refería a otra cosa, porque no podía estar diciendo que estaba celoso en plan romántico, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir —y Sirius se acercó demasiado a él antes de continuar—... que no quiero que tengas novio, Lunatico.

—Sirius, tú no...

—No me he enamorado nunca de nadie —admitió el sangre pura—. Pero eso no significa que no pueda querer a nadie, solo es que no lo he intentado. Creo que, para mí, siempre ha sido suficiente con que James, Peter y tú fuerais mis amigos. Pero esto es diferente. Me molesta un poco que James salga con Evans porque pasamos menos tiempo juntos, pero me alegro de que sean novios —su mirada gris se volvió dura como el acero—. No creo que nunca pueda llegar a alegrarme de verte a ti con otro hombre, sea cual sea.

—Canuto, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo...

—Puede que no. Puede que sí. Solo sé que imaginarte cerca de Miller otra vez hace que me den ganas de maldecirlo. Si no son celos, ¿qué son?

—¿Instinto sobreprotector?

—Buen intento, Lunático —susurró Sirius, antes de poner su mano libre en la mejilla de su amigo y atraerlo hacia él, inclinándose para acercarse a su rostro y unir sus labios en un suave beso.

—Sirius —jadeó Remus, separándose del animago con la poca fuerza de voluntad que la situación de daba—. Si esto es una de tus bromas...

—Yo nunca bromearía con esto —aseguró el chico de cabello negro, antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez recostándose sobre él y entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con los de la mano de Remus.

_Continuará..._


	20. Posesivo

**Notas:** Pues hemos llegado al último capítulo. Que penita. Publicarlo ha sido un largo viaje que ha durado meses...quiero decir, días... ¡Pero se han sentido como meses! Ah, que pena me da terminarlo. Esta historia se ha ganado un rincón en mi corazón.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Son los reviews y no otra cosa lo que hace que los autores como yo se animen a publicar sus historias. =3

**XX. Posesivo**

Sirius y Remus decidieron no contarles a sus amigos que estaban saliendo juntos. O haciendo el intento de salir juntos, por lo menos.

El animago no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y ambos preferían tomarlo con calma y ver si realmente podían tener una relación. Como Sirius no quería precipitarse y hacerle un daño irreparable a su amigo, no volvieron a besarse después de aquella noche en la que confesó que creía estar celoso.

Remus empezó a asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch, aunque se limitaba a leer un libro en las gradas en lugar de dar voces y gritos de ánimo como hacían el resto de espectadores, levantando la vista solo cuando alguno de sus dos amigos hacía alguna jugada importante y sus compañeros entraban en éxtasis. Ver al licántropo intentando mostrar más interés por el deporte que a él tanto le gustaba, le dio una idea clara a Sirius de cuánto le quería Remus.

Las tardes que no pasaban juntos los cuatro merodeadores las usaban para ir los dos solos al lago o se sentaban juntos en alguno de los patios interiores del castillo y conversaban. Algunas veces coincidían con James y Lily y acababan charlando amigablemente entre ellos. Si Cornamenta intuía que algo más estaba pasando entre ellos, nunca lo dio a entender.

Fue después del partido contra Hufflepuff cuando Sirius por fin aclaró sus sentimientos.

Ese día desayunaron alegres los cinco juntos, con Lily y Peter sentados uno a cada lado de James y Remus junto a Sirius en el banco de enfrente. Peter engullía todo lo que podía y los dos jugadores no dejaban de comentar estrategias de juego.

Cuando faltaba poco para la hora del partido, se encaminaron al campo de quidditch en grupo.

—Buena suerte —les deseó Lily, poco antes de tomar caminos diferentes, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—Los genios del quidditch como yo no necesitamos suerte, preciosa —le aseguró Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ignóralo —recomendó James, mirando a su novia con cariño—. Nos veremos luego en la sala común.

Lily asintió y se encaminó con Peter hacia las gradas.

—Eh... —Remus carraspeó, un poco incómodo al sentirse observado por sus dos curiosos amigos—. Buena suerte, Canuto.

—Gracias —aceptó este, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirándolo con intensidad.

—¿Y yo qué, Lunático? —se quejó James, haciendo un puchero—. ¿Es que yo no te importo nada?

—Buena suerte a ti también. Intenta no estrellarte contra el suelo persiguiendo una snitch imaginaria —añadió, para después marcharse y tratar de alcanzar a Lily y Peter.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante el último comentario del licántropo.

—Creo que no le gustan mucho tus jugadas suicidas, Cornamenta.

—Y yo creo que lo prefería cuando no le prestaba ninguna atención al quidditch —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar—. Y ahora andando o llegaremos tarde.

Ganaron el partido con una diferencia de 200 puntos y se aseguraron la copa de quidditch para Gryffindor un año más.

Por primera vez, Sirius acabó de ducharse el primero y salió del vestuario antes que el resto del equipo, deseoso de saber qué opinaba el licántropo de su desempeño en el partido. De camino al castillo, se percató de que había dos figuras cerca de la entrada que parecían estar discutiendo.

Cuando se percató de que eran Remus y Miller, aceleró el paso.

—¡Por lo menos dame una buena razón por la que no quieres intentarlo! —estaba casi gritando el miembro de Ravenclaw, cada vez más próximo a él—. Me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie y que lo pensarías. Me dio la sensación de que te estabas planteando decirme que sí. ¿Qué ha cambiado en tan pocos días para que parezcas tan seguro de que no funcionará?

—Ya te lo he dicho; estoy enamorado de alguien —dijo Remus, sin apenas mirar al rubio a la cara, apenado por tener que rechazarlo pese a lo amable que siempre había sido con él.

—¡Pero no estas saliendo con nadie! —Miller lo cogió del brazo—. Si aceptaste pensártelo es porque no tienes posibilidades con esa persona, ¿verdad? —acercó al otro chico hasta él, aproximando sus rostros—. Solo te pido una oportunidad. Yo sé que puedo hacer que le olvides.

Pero, antes de que pudiera besarle, unas manos se interpusieron entre los dos, empujándolos y liberando a Remus del agarre del rubio, colocándolo tras la espalda del recién llegado.

—Lo siento, guaperas —dijo Sirius, un poco sofocado por haber corrido los últimos metros que lo separaban de los dos, encarando al cazador de Ravenclaw—. Pero ya lo has oído. No está interesado.

—Black, esto no es asunto tuyo —gruñó Miller con molestia.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —aseguró, acercándose al rubio peligrosamente—. _Todo_ lo que tenga que ver con Remus _es_ asunto mío.

—Por supuesto. Sirius Black, el centro del universo. Las estrellas y planetas giran a su alrededor. Todo tiene que ver con él —se mofó, cada vez más cabreado—. ¿Por que no te vas a perseguir faldas y nos dejas hablar tranquilamente?

—Escúchame bien, imbécil —dijo Sirius, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía y cogiéndolo de las solapas de la camisa—. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Remus. Él es _mío_, ¿entiendes? Es _mi_ novio —aclaró casi escupiendo las palabras de la furia—. Y si vuelves a molestarlo, te juro que te arrepentirás.

—Sirius, basta ya —dijo Remus, interponiéndose entre los dos para evitar una pelea.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Estás saliendo con él? —quiso saber Miller.

—Yo... Sí. Más o menos.

—No esperaba esto de ti. Puedes aspirar a mucho más, Remus —aseguró, fulminando con la mirada al sangre pura—. Cuando te canses de él y sus líos de faldas, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme —añadió, antes de marcharse y entrar al castillo.

Remus suspiró. Le había hecho mucho daño innecesariamente y Sam no se lo merecía. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo doloroso que era no ser correspondido.

—Podría haberme ocupado solo, Canuto —le dijo, un poco mosqueado por la actitud del otro.

—Ya vi cómo te ocupabas —le espetó el animago, cabreado, acercándose a él—. ¡Poco más y dejas que te bese!

—¡No iba a dejar que me besara!

—¡Si no llego a intervenir lo hubiera hecho!

—¡No seas idiota! —gritó Remus, completamente enfadado y sin pensar bien en lo que decía—. ¡No hubiera dejado que me besara! ¡Le estaba diciendo que te quiero a ti, cabeza hueca! Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estamos saliendo o no —añadió en un susurro, triste.

—Por supuesto que estamos saliendo —afirmó Sirius, pasándole los brazos por la espalda para acercarlo a su cuerpo—. Tú eres mío.

—No soy un objeto. Y no soy propiedad de nadie, Sirius —dijo débilmente, intentando zafarse de su agarre aunque sin ponerle mucho empeño.

—Entonces te propongo un trato. Si aceptas ser mío, yo aceptaré ser tuyo.

—¿Sabes lo infantil que suena eso? —preguntó Remus, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—No me importa cómo suene —aseguró, acercado sus rostros y apoyando su frente en la del licántropo—. Te quiero, Remus. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Pero es la verdad. Te quiero, y no solo como amigo.

—Sirius...

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó, intentando hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

Remus sonrió, un poco sonrojado.

—Sí...

Ahora fue el turno del animago de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Acercó su boca a la de Remus y los fundió a ambos en un apasionado beso que pareció durar una eternidad.

Se separaron solo al oír los ruidos de gente aproximándose.

—Será mejor seguir con esto en otra parte —dijo Sirius, cogiendo de la mano a su nuevo novio y guiándolo hacia un lugar más intimo del castillo.

—Pero, Sirius, ¿vas a perderte la fiesta? Habéis ganado la copa de quidditch, ¿no quieres ir a la sala común a celebrarlo?

—Oh, no hace falta. Prefiero celebrarlo contigo primero. En privado —añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Fin**


End file.
